The present invention relates to technology for data storage.
A variety of materials show reversible resistance-change behavior. These materials include chalcogenides, carbon polymers, perovskites, and certain metal oxides (MeOx) and nitrides. Specifically, there are metal oxides and nitrides which include only one metal and exhibit reliable resistance switching behavior. This group includes, for example, Nickel Oxide (NiO), Niobium Oxide (Nb2O5), Titanium Dioxide (TiO2), Hafnium Oxide (HfO2) Aluminum Oxide (Al2O3), Magnesium Oxide (MgOx), Chromium Dioxide (CrO2), Vanadium Oxide (VO), Boron Nitride (BN), and Aluminum Nitride (AlN), as described by Pagnia and Sotnick in “Bistable Switching in Electroformed Metal-Insulator-Metal Device,” Phys. Stat. Sol. (A) 108, 11-65 (1988). A resistance-changing layer of one of these materials may be formed in an initial state, for example a relatively low-resistance state. Upon application of sufficient voltage, the material switches to a stable high-resistance state. This resistance switching is reversible such that subsequent application of an appropriate current or voltage can serve to return the resistance-change material to a stable low-resistance state. This conversion can be repeated many times. For some materials, the initial state is high-resistance rather than low-resistance. A set process may refer to switching the material from high to low resistance, while a reset process may refer to switching the material from low to high resistance.
These reversible resistance-change materials are of interest for use in nonvolatile memory arrays. One resistance state may correspond to a data “0,” for example, while the other resistance state corresponds to a data “1.” Some of these materials may have more than two stable resistance states.
Non-volatile memories that have storage elements or cells formed from reversible resistance-change material are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0250836, filed May 9, 2005 and titled “Rewriteable Memory Cell Comprising A Diode And A Resistance-Switching Material,” incorporated herein by reference, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a reversible resistance-change material such as a metal oxide or metal nitride.
There is a continuing need to improve write speed in these and other memory devices. Typically, a higher voltage can be applied to reduce the set time of a memory cell. However, it can be more difficult to reset a memory cell which has been programmed using a high voltage.